1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locating users in a wireless communications network and, in particular, to the association of dynamic location information with calls in a wireless communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a significant amount of interest in determining the location of users of wireless communications networks. For example, it has long been a goal in cellular telephone networks to be able to determine the location of cellular service users. In fact, recent legislative developments emphasize the importance of location determination and enhanced 911 (E911) service requires provision of accurate user location information for purposes of emergency call handling.
Police, fire and rescue (as well as other governmental agencies) are not the only ones interested in obtaining location information with respect to wireless (for example, cellular) communications users. It is well recognized that parents desire access to information concerning the location of their children. Additionally, businesses would like to have access to information concerning the location of their employees. A need exists in the art for a system which can deliver location information, preferably in a dynamic fashion, with respect to wireless communication users.
Additionally, it is recognized that location information may be needed with respect to recorded (for example, voice mail or surveillance) calls as well as for live or real time calls. To that end, the system should further be capable of providing, and supporting the recovery of, location data in non-real time calling situations.